Derek's Child
by Ilovechu
Summary: Derek's life was reckless and wild. But one mistake changed his life forever.
1. Morning Sickness

**All I have to say is enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Dylan held up his wine class in a toast to being young and wild.

"Cheers!" shouted all of his friends and they clinked wine glasses and took a sip except for Derek who drank the whole glass and without a second thought, he poured a second glass.

"Man, chill out your gonna get drunk.." warned his pal, Dylan.

"Im not im not.." Derek mumbled drinking the whole glass again.

Derek's girlfriend Bella put her hand on his arm concerned "Derek, I think you need to calm down with the drinks.." she said with worry in her voice.

Derek looked at her, his eyes seemed already to be drunk "Im fine.." he said, his voice mild.

**And after that.. everything was blurred out..**

Derek woke up in his girlfriend's house on her bed, bare naked. He heard the sink running in the bathroom and he saw part of Bella's body. She was brushing her teeth.

He slowly got up and stretched. He saw his gray boxers on the floor and he picked it up and slowly put them on. He got up and walked over to Bella with his feet dragging. Bella looked at him through the mirror. She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, rinsed her mouth with water and turned off the faucet. "Morning.." she said wiping her mouth with a small towel.

He looked at her through the mirror, his expression confused "What the hell happened last night?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Bella frowned and turned around to look at him "You practically raped me.." she grumbled.

Derek's eyes widened in shock "What?" he shouted.

Bella couldnt help but to smirk "Im kidding.." she said giving him a quick kiss.

Derek laughed a bit and leaned on the bathroom wall "Dont do that.." he mumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked out. Derek was about to follow her but he felt something came up his throat. He quickly made his way to the toilet and he started to vomit. Bella heard him and sighed she didnt go back into the bathroom to comfort Derek because he hated it. The first few times he vomited in front of her and she went over to him to just rub his back, he'd get pissed. She guessed he just felt embarrassed. When she heard him stop she quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging from behind the door and she handed it to him. He grabbed the towel, without meeting her gaze and wiped his mouth.

"I had too much to drink last night neh?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah.. you did.." she replied a slight smirk on her face.

He got up and leaned in for a kiss but Bella took a step back

"Not until you brush your teeth.." she said with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, dipped it under the faucet water and started to brush his teeth. Bella wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his back.

"But you were pretty off your game last night.." she whispered.

When Derek heard that he spit the toothpaste out immediately "What?" he shouted while mumbling.

Bella put her head on his shoulder and nodded.

Derek rinsed his mouth and turned off the faucet "You know I hate that.." he grumbled walking out of the bathroom.

"Im sorry.." she whispered watching him leave.

Derek got dressed in his jeans and didnt bother to look for a shirt. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Bella making breakfast. He smirked. Bella didnt notice him.

"What you making love?" he asked walking up behind her.

Bella jumped a bit, she didnt know he was there "You scared me.." she whispered focusing on the eggs she was making.

He held her close from behind and nibbled on her ear affectionately "Sorry.." he whispered.

Bella smirked "Its fine.." she whispered a grin appearing on her face.

He pulled away and went to the fridge for a drink, he started talking about something but Bella wasnt there to hear it. She had run to the bathroom to vomit, she had no idea why.

When Derek closed the fridge with milk in his hands and he saw Bella wasnt there and the stove was still on. He panicked "Bella?" he shouted.

When he heard no answer he slammed the milk on the table turned off the stove and ran to look for her. "Bella!" he called.

As he walked down the halls he heard Bella vomiting and he walked into the room it was coming from, he saw her on her knees vomiting in the toilet.

"Dammit Bella!" he exclaimed holding back her brown hair from falling over her face.

As Bella continued to vomit Derek thought '_Morning sickness? Or.. maybe she did drink to much too last night..'. _When Bella finnily stopped vomiting Derek handed her a small towel and she wiped her mouth. She got up and Derek hugged her to comfort her. "You okay?" he asked worried.

He could feel Bella's head nod "I barley drank last night.. I dont know why I feel sick.." she whispered.

Derek ran his head up and down her back comfortingly. "You'll be okay.." he whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Heh, thanks for reading! :)**

**I had fun writing this.. next chapter ill probably write now ;) **

**Please review!**

**~Ilovechu**


	2. The Big Surprise

**:3 Shall we begin?**

**

* * *

**

Bella laid in bed with Derek close next to her. She had her hand on his chest and her head over his shoulder. She was very pale than usual, she felt horrible. Its already been a week and she'd have morning sickness every morning.

"Ill be right back.." Bella whispered as she squirmed out of Derek's arms and to the bathroom, but before she could reach the bathroom she saw the room spinning and she collapsed.

Derek jumped out of bed and rushed to her "We're going to the hospital.. now." he declared and he picked her up, bridal style. He laid her on the bed and he rummaged through her drawers and gave her a pair of shorts to put on since she was only wearing a shirt and her panties. Derek went through his drawers now and slipped on a black muscle shirt and waited for Bella to finish. But she hadnt even started, she was just laying on the bed lifelessly.

"Come on Angel.." Derek whispered thoughtfully walking over to her. He lifted her lifeless body and watched as she slowly slipped her shorts up. When she pulled them all the way up Derek buttoned it for her and picked her up bridal style again and walked downstairs. He slipped on a pair of his sneakers and grabbed the car keys real quick. He slowly slipped Bella in the backseat so she could lay down and he ran to the drivers seat. He started the car and rushed off to the hospital. When he got there he didnt park correctly he just stopped in the grass got Bella out and rushed into the hospital with Bella's crying body in his hands. A female nurse saw him and Bella and rushed over to them

"Whats wrong with her?" she asked quickly.

"I-I-I have no idea, shes just been having morning sickness since last week and she just collapsed. Its getting worse as time goes by.." he said as quickly as he could.

The nurse nodded and led Derek to an emergency room. She told him to lay her down on the hospital bed and wait outside. Derek did his best to convince the nurse to let him stay but she just didnt budge. Derek nodded defeat and waited outside in the waiting room anxiously. He sat in a seat and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while his hands finger locked with themselves and his head rested on his hands. He waited anxiously for someone to walk up to him and tell him what the hell was going on. It seemed like forever until a nurse walked up to him

"Are you Derek?" she asked.

Derek immediately stood up and looked at the nurse "Is she okay?" he asked not even answering her question.

The nurse smiled "Shes doing just fine.."

Derek let out a sigh of relief "Thank god.." he whispered.

"But we found another surprise.." she added.

Derek looked confused "Wh-What?" he asked a little nervously.

The nurse sighed and looked straight at Derek "Shes pregnant." she said.

Derek looked completely shocked "Shes.. what?" he asked.

"Shes.. pregnant.." the nurse repeated.

Derek looked at her and pushed his fingers into his black hair. "Uhm.. okay. Thank you." he said and sat down again.

The nurse looked down at him "Would you like to see her?" she asked.

Derek didnt answer, he was too lost in his thoughts.

"Sir?" the nurse asked.

"Im sorry. What?" he asked taking his fingers out of his hair and looking up at her.

"Would you like to see her?" she repeated.

"Uhm. Yeah." he said getting up again.

The nurse led the way to a hospital room and opened the door for him. He swallowed, nodded a thanks to her, and walked in. Bella was looking blankly at the ceiling, not even noticing Derek. Derek walked up to her and sat in the chair next to the bed. He cuffed her hand in his hands.

"Bella.." he whispered.

Bella moved her head to look at Derek. "Yeah?" she whispered flatly.

"Is it true..?" he asked.

She didnt answer, she just looked at him.

"Is it true that your pregnant?" he asked, louder now.

Bella blinked slowly and nodded slightly.

Derek pulled his hand away and leaned back on the chair, his index finger's knuckle over his lips. He took a second to think.

Bella's eyes started to water "Im sorry.." she chocked out.

Derek sighed "No no no no no. Its not your fault." he said shaking his head.

Bella continued to cry "Yes it is.." she whispered, her voice cracking.

Derek shook his head again "I shouldn't have gotten drunk in the fucking first place!" he shouted, only frustrated. He got up from the chair and paced around the room.

Bella's eyes followed him, she continued to cry quietly.

Derek looked at a lamp on the nightstand near the bed and knocked it off the table and it shattered on the ground.

Bella jumped out of fright "Derek stop." she whispered.

Derek clenched his head tightly and let out a yell of frustration "How could I let this happen?" he yelled.

Bella cried harder as he kicked a hole in the wall. "Derek please!" she pleaded.

Derek listened to her plead and realized what he was doing. He looked at her "Im sorry.." he said. "Its.. just alot to take in.." he whispered.

Bella sat up and crawled to end of the bed "I know.. I know its hard for you.." she whispered.

He looked at her and walked towards her "But I promise.. your not going to go through this alone.." he said truthfully kissing her forehead.

* * *

***sniffle***

**Awwww... :)**


	3. Stupid Hospital

**O.O chapter 3.. **

* * *

Bella laid in the hospital bed; sleeping peacefully. The doctors insisted that she'd stay the night, so in the morning they could witness what was happening in the morning to her. Derek obviously wasnt going to leave her alone, so he slept quietly in a chair in the room. Finnily morning struck and the doctor knocked lightly on the door. Since Derek was a light sleeper he immediately woke up. It took him awhile to blink the sleep away from his eyes. It took the doctor to knock again for Derek to get up and open the door.

"What?" he asked.

"I just came to check on.. Bella.." he said calmly.

Derek rubbed his eyes "Uh, shes fine. Shes just sleeping now.." he whispered starting to close the door.

The doctor stopped the door with his hand "Im not done." he said.

Derek rolled his eyes "What else could you possibly want?" he asked, his tone irritated.

The doctor rolled his eyes secretly "I need to know some information about her.." he said walking in.

Derek rolled his eyes again and had no choice but to just let him in. The doctor sat where Derek would sit, which just made Derek even more irritated because there was nowhere else to sit.

"Okay, first of all how old is she?" he asked, not even bothering to whisper.

Derek looked at him straight in the eyes "Shes 21." he said.

"And you are?" he asked writing down '21' on the clipboard he was holding.

"Now why the hell should you care?" Derek asked, his tone beyond pissed.

"Because I should know the name of her husband.." he replied not meeting Derek's gaze.

Derek smirked. 'Husband huh?' he thought with pleasure "Uh, 22.." Derek replied.

The doctor wrote it down. "Weight?"

"Man, how the hell am I supposed to know?" he asked.

The doctor let out a frustrated sigh "Height?"

"Dont know.." Derek replied leaning on the wall.

"Name?" he asked.

"Bella T. Turan" Derek grumbled.

"Yours?"

"Derek Rush"

The doctor wrote it down "Okay, thank you. I will be back in about an hour or two to check up on you guys. And if she starts having her morning sickness; please call us." he said opening the

door.

Derek only nodded and watched as he left "Thank god.." Derek mumbled.

He watched as Bella shifted to her side in her sleep. He smiled. He was glad that she was sleeping and not in the bathroom puking. But he spoke too soon. He heard her gag and jump out of bed to the bathroom. He heard her vomit. He didnt bother to get the doctor, he just walked up behind her and held her brown hair back. Derek sighed, he hated that Bella felt like this.. Finnily she stopped and felt around for a towel of some sort. She ended up just grabbing some toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"Jeez.." Derek heard her murmur.

"I know.." he whispered hugging her.

She hugged him back, her arms barley strong enough to hold on.

"Come on, lets get out-a here.." she said picking her up, bridal style. **(A/N: When he picks her up, its always gonna be bridal style. Okay? I just keep writing bridal style when I really dun need too o.o)**

Bella rested her head on his chest, slowly dozing off.

A doctor scurried over to Derek "What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Im taking her home." Derek said simply walking to the exit of the hospital.

"You cant do that, she needs to stay here.." he said.

Derek glared at him "To watch my wife vomit? I dont think so." he grumbled kicking the double doors open.

The doctor stopped and rolled his eyes. He walked back into the hospital.

Derek walked over to his car and slipped Bella in the back as he had done yesterday and he sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and began to drive home. When he got home Bella was sounding like she was going to throw up again. So he quickly got out of the car and pulled Bella out and instantly she vomited in the grass. He sighed and ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly. When she stopped he walked over to the house with her leaning on him. He opened the door and guided her upstairs to his room. He got her a bucket just in case and a towel. She smiled at him slightly in a thank you and she tried to go back to bed. He smiled at her and went back downstairs. He turned off the car and took the keys out. He closed the door and walked back inside the house.

* * *

**Im not gonna go on because its obviously dragging -_-"**

**Anyways, dont forget to review and uhm.. yeah :3**


	4. 5 Months Later

**Haha chapter 4 *excited squeak* o.o**

**

* * *

**

**Five months later..**

Derek could see as Bella's stomach grew a little bit bigger everyday. He smiled every time he saw it. Today was their appointment at the doctor's to see how everything was going with the baby in other words an ultrasound. Bella seemed so excited about it, she just wouldnt stop smiling.

"You nervous?" Derek asked as he walked down to the car with Bella close next to him.

She smiled at him and nodded "Nervous and excited.." she whispered as she gripped Derek's hand.

He smiled at her and held her hand too. He opened the car door for her and closed it when she settled down in the passenger's seat. He walked around the car to the driver's seat and settled in quickly. He was excited about going too so he wanted to get there as early as possible. He started the car and drove to the doctor with his hand firmly wrapped around Bella's. She held his hand pretty tight as time went on.

"Dammit.." was what Bella said when Derek had to stop at a stop light.

Derek laughed a bit "Dont worry.. we'll be there in no time.." he assured her.

She glanced at him then back out the window "I know.." she said "I just wanna get there already!"

Derek smiled "Hey, if I could fly this car I would.." he said.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully. When the traffic light turned green Derek stepped on the gas going over the speed limit by 10. When they finnily approached a huge medical building, both Derek's and Bella's stomach had butterflies in it.

"Finnily.." Bella said as Derek came to a stop in a parking spot near the building.

Derek laughed a bit and got out of the car. He went over to open Bella's door. They walked into a beautifully designed lobby. Bella quickly made her way to the front desk.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Doctor Lores..." she said to the lady sitting there.

The woman typed something on the computer then said "Ah, Bella?" she said.

Bella nodded.

"Okay, room 122. Its down the hallway-" she pointed down the hallway "-then make a right and it should be around there.." she said to Bella with a smile.

Bella smiled "Okay. Thank you." she said grabbing Derek's hand and leading the way down the hallway.

Derek smiled and followed. When they approached room 122 Bella waisted no time and opened the door and walked into the office. There was no one in the room except for a man looking very impatient. They were greeted by the lady at the little desk to the left. Bella signed in and she was told that the doctor would be with her shortly. They both nodded and sat in seats. Not even 5 minutes passed when Bella was called in. Derek got up along with her but he was told to stay, the doctor needed to talk to Bella 'alone'. He obeyed and sat back down. He started to look just as impatient as the man in the waiting room.

"First time dad huh?" the man asked him.

Derek turned his gaze from the floor to the guy. He sighed and nodded "Yeah.." he replied as he anxiously juddering his leg up and down **(A/N: You know what I mean.. right?)**.

The guy smirked "Me too.." he said puffing out his cheeks.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh "And we didnt even know.." he admitted trying to start a conversation "I mean.. my girlfriend-"

"Wait shes your girlfriend?" he asked.

I sighed "We've been together for about two years.." he said.

The man nodded "Go on." he said.

Derek nodded "And she was just having.. morning sickness for like a week. So when I finnily took her to the hospital.. they said she was pregnant. I obviously denied it and said they must be wrong but they proved it.." he blurted out.

The guy smiled slightly "Well, me and my wife have been working on getting her pregnant for about 6 months but nothing worked.." he said "But then finnily when she took a pregnancy test it came out positive.." he said with a slight smile "Shes 6 months pregnant now.." he added.

Derek nodded again "Bella's 5.." he said.

Before the guy could go on, the doctor called him in. He got up and looked down at the man.

"Now, lets hope I dont pass out.." he said with a little laugh.

The guy laughed.

The doctor led the way to a room where Bella was laying down on an examining bed. She smiled when she saw him.

Derek grabbed her hand "You excited?" he asked with a smile as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

She nodded "Very.." she breathed.

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead. The doctor put on one blue glove and squirted a thick gel out of a bottle and rubbed it gently around Bella's tummy. Derek felt Bella tighten her grip on his hand.

"Okay, so we're going to see how the baby is developing.." she explained starting to put the transducer over Bella's tummy and she slowly started moving it around, looking for a clear shot of their baby.

Easily the doctor was able to find a clear shot of the baby on the screen. She pointed out the head and its legs and arms. Derek was non stop smiling and so was Bella. This moment was just too priceless. Derek never wanted it to stop, he felt so happy inside.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

Bella and Derek didnt even need a second to think "Yes" they both said.

The doctor smiled and turned her gaze back on the screen. It took awhile but she answered "Its a girl"

Derek smiled "A baby girl.." he whispered.

Bella's whole face glowed "A girl.." she said thoughtfully.

After awhile of just looking at the baby the doctor asked, "Would you like some pictures to take home?".

Bella and Derek both nodded.

"Of course" Bella added.

The doctor nodded and quickly wiped the gel off Bella's tummy and walked out.

Bella looked at Derek, her eyes just glowing. Derek looked back at her the same way. He gave her a small butterfly kiss.

"I cant wait for her to be born.." Bella whispered.

Derek smiled "Me neither.." he whispered back.

* * *

**AH! Next chap will be totally awesome and kawaii I promise! ^^**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Ugh, super sorry havnt been posting in like several days, iv had NO time whatsoever. So please dont think im not going to be writing because thats not whats happening :[ **

**Okai, i promise ill get to posting again after the 6th of August (2010) okai? :) Thanks! **


End file.
